A conventional stroller may include a stroller frame, a seat mounted on the stroller frame, and a handle pivoted to the stroller frame, such that the handle may be disposed at a front angular position, in which the user can face a baby lying or sitting on the seat while holding or pushing the handle to move the stroller, or a rear angular position, in which the user is behind the baby while holding or pushing the handle. The conventional stroller may be foldable for storage or transport purposes. However, it can only be folded in one way, that is, the handle needs to be placed at the rear angular position so that the stroller can be folded.